Zodiac signs
by Chad's Shortstack
Summary: Sonny finds out everyone's Zodiac sign and checks her horoscope everyday. What will she do when she finds out that her sign is Chad's lover? This story is deciated to one of my really close Fanfic buddies: FanFreak4Channy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sonny was on her computer checking her daily horoscope as she did everyday.

"Okay. It says that someone might not believe you, but dont be afraid to try and make them see eye to eye with you. If they misunderstand you at first, show them further, and make them believe what you want them to." She read.

"Okay, lets see if this one comes true."

She was doing a science project on Zoidac signs and horoscopes. She was testing to see if they were correct more than 60% of the time. So, she checked everyone's sign to see if it matched their personality.

Grady's birthday is on March 31, so he is an Aries.

Aries are good friends, they always look out for their friends with caring and generosity and will protect them. If confronted, Aries can turn to be quite childish, they will fight back with their agressive nature and are known to have temper tantrums should they not get their way. Aries go out into the world and leave impressions on others that they are exciting, vibrant and talkative. Aries tend to live adventurous lives and like to be the center of attention, but rightly so since they are natural, confident leaders. Aries are very impulsive and usually do not think before they act - or speak.

Nico's birthday is April 23, which makes him a Taurus.

Solid and persistent, just like the bull, which is Taurus' well suited symbol. They like the familiar and routine comfort of life. Taurus tend to be self-indulgent and lazy. They do however have a strong, persistent drive that comes to life when they chose, and no one would ever know that they are lazy.

Tawni was a Cancer and Zora was a Gemini. Both were found to have signs that matched their personality exactly.

She had tested almost everyone she knew. Almost. The only one she didnt test, was Chad. She knew he wouldnt mind, because they were dating and he would do anything for her, but she read that Leo's natural enemies are Cancers. She didnt want to know if Chad was a cancer, because then mabey he would have second thoughts about them being together.

However, she needed one more person to test and Chad just happened to walk through the door at that time.

"Hey M'lady! Whatchya doing?"

"Hey chad. I'm just working on my project."

"What's it about?"

"Zodiac signs."

"What? Why are you testing those stupid things? There not real at all."

"Yes they are Chad. Every single one I've tested has turned out to be true."

"Sonny, you cant change my mind."

"No Chad. I'm gonna make you see eye to eye with me."

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Now listen to mine! Since my birthday is August 20th **(A/N: well thats what she said in My Two Chads) **I'm a Leo."

"So what?"

"Just listen. This is what a Leo is supposed to be:

A Leo always makes their presence known. Leo are full of energy that acts like a magnet for other people. Others are attracted to Leo's wit, charm, and what they have to say for they speak of things grand and very interesting. Leos are very generous, kind and openhearted people. If a Leo is crossed, they will strike back with force but they are not one to hold a grudge, they easily forgive, forget and move on. Leos are always trying to make things right in the world, they have larger then life emotions and they need to feel like they have accomplished something at the end of the day..." Then Chad cut her off and said,

"Well, I guess that's always why you Sonny it Up."

"SHH! Listen. There's more... They react to situations with action instead of sitting back and thinking about it, they are not impulsive however because they look at the future and consider consequences of their actions."

"Now doesnt that sound like me?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Ugh. Just tell me what your birthday is and I'll look you up."

"What you dont know my birthday?" Chad asked, with a sacrcasticly shocked tone.

"Really Chad. You want to start this? Really?"

"Fine. Its July 16th."

"Okay. It says you're a Cancer."

"I have cancer! NOOOOOOO!"

"Hahaha, no Chad, that's your sign."

"So its a sign that I'm gonna have cancer later on? AHH!"

"Chad! You're not gonna have cancer! Just listen to this...

Cancers are very helpful to others yet sometimes can be cranky and indifferent. Cancer has a driving, forceful personality that can be easily hidden beneath a calm, and cool exterior. They are very unpredictable. With Cancers, there is always something more that meets the eye. Cancer is deeply sensitive and easily hurt, this might be why they have their defense shell in place, to avoids being hurt by others. Cancer will always want to stay in touch with close friends. With their strong intuition, sensitivity, powers of observation and intelligence, they will have great success in anything they undertake. However, Cancer's are also very self-absorbed, moody, clingy, and self-pitying. But underneath this shell, they are kind, caring, loyal people. However the Cancer cant stand one person, and that is the Leo. They will never be satisfied with one another and would never be able to make it if they were dating."

"So, its saying that I'm a self-absorbed, moody, clingy, and self-pitying cry-baby! What the CDC?"

"Chad! Didnt you hear that last part?"

"Yeah so what?"

"It said Cancers cant stand Leos! You're a Cancer and I'm a Leo which means we will never be happy with one another!"

"Sonny! You cant believe those things!"

"Yes. I can Chad. And I know for a fact that were not going to be together for longer than 5 months."

5 years later...

A girl named **F**r_**AN**_cisiacame home from school. She went straight to her mother and _**F**_ather, to discuss he_**R**_ n_**E**_w project.

Hey guys, I have to do _**A **_project. O_**K**_ay? Its _**4**_0% of my grade. I want to know if you know anything about it. The question is "Do Zodia_**C**_ signs and _**H**_oroscopes more th_**A**_n 90% true?""

Without a mome_**N**_t of scilence, both the mother a_**N**_d father said that those things were dead wrong.

The_**Y**_ said this because, they were that same pair of a Cancer and a Leo and they had a daughter who's birthday was on January 15th; which meant she was a Capricorn.

She grew up to be a very ambitious person. Capricorns have a very active mind and strong powers of concentration. They like being in control of their surroundings and everyone in their life. Capricorns are very cautious but this only to survey the situation before leaping in, they will never make a hasty jump in. They accept change but introduce it slowly so they can get used to it and incorporate it into their life. They tend to be in control in a romantic relationship. But most importantly, they are the perfect mix of a Leo and a Cancer.

**well i knew that was really bad, but i was kinda stuck. **

**Well that was detacated to FanFreak4Channy (i spelled out her name up there within the story^)**

**Please tell me if you liked it in the least bit cause i think it is terrible D:**

**AND IM FREAKING OUT FOR SONNY WITH A KISS! WHO ELSE IS?**

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	2. better 2nd version

**Okay guys. Im just changing the story because i thought it was really confusing ;)  
well im changing it to be BEFORE they started dating. OKAY?**

Sonny was on her computer checking her daily horoscope as she did everyday.

"Okay. It says that someone might not believe you, but dont be afraid to try and make them see eye to eye with you. If they misunderstand you at first, show them further, and make them believe what you want them to." She read.

"Okay, lets see if this one comes true."

She was doing a science project on Zoidac signs and horoscopes. She was testing to see if they were correct more than 60% of the time. So, she checked everyone's sign to see if it matched their personality.

Grady's birthday is on March 31, so he is an Aries.

Aries are good friends, they always look out for their friends with caring and generosity and will protect them. If confronted, Aries can turn to be quite childish, they will fight back with their agressive nature and are known to have temper tantrums should they not get their way. Aries go out into the world and leave impressions on others that they are exciting, vibrant and talkative. Aries tend to live adventurous lives and like to be the center of attention, but rightly so since they are natural, confident leaders. Aries are very impulsive and usually do not think before they act - or speak.

Nico's birthday is April 23, which makes him a Taurus.

Solid and persistent, just like the bull, which is Taurus' well suited symbol. They like the familiar and routine comfort of life. Taurus tend to be self-indulgent and lazy. They do however have a strong, persistent drive that comes to life when they chose, and no one would ever know that they are lazy.

Tawni was a Cancer and Zora was a Gemini. Both were found to have signs that matched their personality exactly.

**(THIS IS WHERE IM STARTING TO CHANGE IT!)**

She had tested almost everyone she knew. Almost. The only one she didnt test, was Chad. He was the last person she ever wanted to test, but she needed one more person to test, so she had no other choice. Sonny picked up her computer and walked over to Chad's dressing room. She knocked and Chad opened the door.

"Hey chad. I'm just working on my project. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sonny. I have scientists who do my projects for me."

Then Sonny gave him a *Are you kidding me* look and Chad said,

"What's it about?"

"Zodiac signs."

"What? Why are you testing those stupid things? There not real at all."

"Yes they are Chad. Every single one I've tested has turned out to be true."

"Sonny, you cant change my mind."

"No Chad. I'm gonna make you see eye to eye with me."

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

**(MOST OF THE STUFF IS THE SAME FOR A WHILE SO DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO)**

"Fine! Now listen to mine! Since my birthday is August 20th **(A/N: well thats what she said in My Two Chads) **I'm a Leo."

"So what?"

"Just listen. This is what a Leo is supposed to be:

A Leo always makes their presence known. Leo are full of energy that acts like a magnet for other people. Others are attracted to Leo's wit, charm, and what they have to say for they speak of things grand and very interesting. Leos are very generous, kind and openhearted people. If a Leo is crossed, they will strike back with force but they are not one to hold a grudge, they easily forgive, forget and move on. Leos are always trying to make things right in the world, they have larger then life emotions and they need to feel like they have accomplished something at the end of the day..." Then Chad cut her off and said,

"Well, I guess that's always why you Sonny it Up."

"SHH! Listen. There's more... They react to situations with action instead of sitting back and thinking about it, they are not impulsive however because they look at the future and consider consequences of their actions."

"Now doesnt that sound like me?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Ugh. Just tell me what your birthday is and I'll look you up."

"What you dont know my birthday?" Chad asked, with a sacrcasticly shocked tone.

"Really Chad. You want to start this? Really?"

"Fine. Its July 16th."

"Okay. It says you're a Cancer."

"I have cancer! NOOOOOOO!"

"Hahaha, no Chad, that's your sign."

"So its a sign that I'm gonna have cancer later on? AHH!"

"Chad! You're not gonna have cancer! Just listen to this...

**(OKAY IM CHANGING THIS)**

Cancers are very helpful to others yet sometimes can be cranky and indifferent. Cancer has a driving, forceful personality that can be easily hidden beneath a calm, and cool exterior. They are very unpredictable. With Cancers, there is always something more that meets the eye. Cancer is deeply sensitive and easily hurt, this might be why they have their defense shell in place, to avoids being hurt by others. Cancer will always want to stay in touch with close friends. With their strong intuition, sensitivity, powers of observation and intelligence, they will have great success in anything they undertake. However, Cancer's are also very self-absorbed, moody, clingy, and self-pitying. But underneath this shell, they are kind, caring, loyal people. The Cancer's most trusted friend is the Leo. They fit together like puzzle pieces and will ALWAYS turn out together."

"So, its saying that I'm a self-absorbed, moody, clingy, and self-pitying cry-baby! What the CDC?"

"Chad! Didnt you hear that last part?"

"Yeah so what?"

"It said Cancers love Leos! You're a Cancer and I'm a Leo which means..."

"Sonny! You cant believe those things!"

"Yes. I can Chad."

"Well, I still dont think its real."

"Really Chad? Do you really?"

20 years later...

A girl named **F**r_**AN**_cisiacame home from school. She went straight to her mother and _**F**_ather, to discuss he_**R**_ n_**E**_w project.

Hey guys, I have to do _**A **_project. O_**K**_ay? Its _**4**_0% of my grade. I want to know if you know anything about it. The question is "Do Zodia_**C**_ signs and _**H**_oroscopes more th_**A**_n 90% true?""

Without a mome_**N**_t of scilence, both the mother a_**N**_d father said that those things were dead right.

The_**Y**_ said this because, they were that same pair of a Cancer and a Leo and they had a daughter who's birthday was on January 15th; which meant she was a Capricorn.

She grew up to be a very ambitious person. Capricorns have a very active mind and strong powers of concentration. They like being in control of their surroundings and everyone in their life. Capricorns are very cautious but this only to survey the situation before leaping in, they will never make a hasty jump in. They accept change but introduce it slowly so they can get used to it and incorporate it into their life. They tend to be in control in a romantic relationship. But most importantly, they are the perfect mix of a Leo and a Cancer.

**Okay wells i hope you liked this version better ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

**Well that was detacated to FanFreak4Channy (i spelled out her name up there within the story^)**

**Please tell me if you liked it in the least bit cause i think it is terrible D:**

**AND IM FREAKING OUT FOR SONNY WITH A KISS! WHO ELSE IS?**

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


End file.
